


IAnthony: I'm Not Your Girlfriend

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Smosh
Genre: Anthony Padilla - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, Ian Hecox - Freeform, Ianthony - Freeform, M/M, lunchtime with smosh, smosh is bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some confusing things endue between the use of the phrase, "I'm not your girlfriend," in Ian and Anthony's Lunchtime w/ Smosh video. Who actually means it when they say it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	IAnthony: I'm Not Your Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> There needed to be a fanfiction about that phrase. I mean, come on. It. Had. To. Happen. x

Anthony woke up a little groggily one Monday afternoon, turning over in his bed when the sunlight hit his eyes. He didn't think he had anything Smosh-related planned that day, so he threw the covers over his head to block out the sun that refused to leave him alone.  
"Anthony," Ian's voice came through the closed door, followed by a knock. "Dude, get up. It's your turn to drive for Lunchtime." Anthony groaned. He really didn't want to get up. "Dude," Ian sighed, pushing open the door and going to drag off the blanket. "Get. Up." Anthony rolled onto his back.  
"Is it really my turn to drive?" he asked.  
"If you don't, you'll ruin the feng shui. And, like, your karma, because you promised." Anthony sat up and nodded, still tired.  
"Okay, okay, fine," he said, "I'll get dressed. Go get the camera. What're we doing, tacos?"  
"Yep," Ian said, popping the 'p' as he walked away. Anthony threw on a shirt, which, he noticed, was Ian's. He rolled his eyes, too tired to care.  
"Is that my shirt?" Ian asked when Anthony emerged, ready to film.  
"Yeah, must've gotten mixed with my clothes," he said, shrugging.  
"Why don't you just put on yours?" Anthony shrugged again. "Kind of creepy, bro." Anthony shook his head and rolled his eyes.  
"Look, whatever, it's not like I'm your girlfriend wearing your shirts," he blurted defensively. Ian was confused.  
"I didn't mean it in, like, that way, dude," Ian told him. Anthony just chuckled to break the tension in the air.  
"Whatever, dude, let's go." Anthony grabbed the keys to the car and they headed to get food.  
After they had gotten their tacos and gotten back home, they began eating.  
"First bite!" Ian said as Anthony filmed him chomping on a taco.  
"First bite-" Anthony began, but was interrupted when Ian started to put spicy green sauce on his taco. "Oh, what?" Anthony complained. "Dude, that's way too much!" He laughed as Ian went through four packets.  
"Now eat it!" Ian ordered jokingly. Anthony faked crying and took a bite before scrunching up his face in disgust.  
"Aw, dude!" Anthony managed to say as he struggled to swallow the bite. "Oh, it's really spicy now!"  
"Swallow it," Ian instructed. "Swallow it all." Anthony swallowed the taco.  
"I'm not your girlfriend," he joked like he usually did when Ian said some kind of sexual innuendo. He laughed. "I thought we established that earlier!" Ian faced the camera at Anthony's shirt. Well, in this case, Ian's shirt.  
"Yeah, in case you didn't notice, he's wearing my shirt," he explained to a not-yet-existent audience.  
"But I didn't do it because I'm your girlfriend!" Anthony said in his funny defensive voice.  
"Right, because you're not a girl, so you'd be my boyfriend!" Ian said, smiling at his correction.  
"Please, God, do not write a fanfiction about this," Anthony told the camera.  
After Twitter questions, they ended the video saying, "Bitch!" together. Ian turned off the camera and got up to throw away his and Anthony's food trash. He went to go put the camera away when Anthony stopped him.  
"Were you serious about that boyfriend stuff?" Anthony asked. Ian made a 'tch' noise.  
"No, why?" he said.  
"I don't know. You didn't exactly sound like you were really joking." Ian sighed.  
"I don't know either," he lied. Anthony gave him a disapproving look. "Maybe," Ian pressed out the word. Anthony shook his head. Ian sighed. "Fine. Yeah." He shrugged mhm if waiting for an insult. "I didn't want to say because it's probably creeping you out now." Anthony chuckled and stood, rubbing the back if his neck.  
"What if it's not?" he suggested. Ian was genuinely surprised as Anthony took two long strides towards Ian. Ian laughed nervously.  
"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" he asked, "because if you're not, I'm going to be pissed." Anthony leaned in a little.  
"You tell me," he said quietly, right before he kissed Ian, smiling and chuckling a little. Ian immediately kissed back, holding Anthony's waist as Anthony's hands went to his back. Anthony pulled away and shook his head, smiling.  
"You're ridiculous," Ian laughed. Anthony laughed a little more.  
"Yeah, but you are, too," he responded.  
"So, where does this put us?" Anthony shrugged.  
"I'm not your girlfriend, remember?" Anthony joked. Ian nodded.  
"Right," he laughed, kissing his, not girlfriend, but his new boyfriend.


End file.
